Shading apparatus that are intended to cover an area where chairs are located, especially as used on boats, are known in the art. Many boats have collapsible convertible tops that are permanently mounted to the boat and permit use only in a single location for protection against sun, wind, or rain. Many such tops tend to be bulky, are not portable, and cannot be configured in a variety of different locations or directions. Additionally, these tops can interfere with a fisherman sitting in a covered chair who is casting, requiring the removal of the top and the loss of shading protection that the top provides. As such, there remains a need for an adjustable shading apparatus for use with a boating seat.